Smoke detection and occupancy detection functions have previously been provided by separate equipment and systems, each designed for its intended purpose. There are different types of single-function smoke alarm units, which detect combustion in one or more ways. Some types detect smoke and/or other products of combustion (such as carbon monoxide). Some types detect fire as a rise in temperature. Various types of single-function smoke alarms (also called fire alarms, heat alarms, etc.) are described in NFPA 72 National Fire Alarm Code. They all function to detect fire in one way or another, using a variety of sensing techniques. NFPA 72 National Fire Alarm code describes various types of smoke and fire alarms and sets industry standards for smoke alarms. The Waft Stopper/Legrand Product Selection Guide 2006/2007 describes various types of occupancy sensors and lighting controls. The “legacy” smoke alarm interconnect has been used to digitally propagate different types of emergency alarms to other units.
A single-function smoke alarm unit contains within its enclosure; smoke detection, and/or gas detection, and/or temperature and/or other fire sensing components, an audible alarm component capable of sounding an emergency evacuation signal, an interconnect component. This allows a smoke alarm unit to be connected to other smoke alarms, visual alarms, and/or external fire alarms, or activate a relay, so that all alarms will sound simultaneously in the event of smoke or fire detection by a single unit within a building. The interconnect requirement is specified by NFPA 72 National Fire Alarm Code. Some types include a light, which illuminates when an alarm is active. Exemplary examples of some single function smoke alarms are identified herein below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,567 issued on May 30, 1995 and 5,486,810 issued Jan. 23, 1996 both issued to Frank Schwarz discloses a combination fire/intrusion alarm detectors using active infrared elements. This patent uses a single infrared emitter and detector that detect smoke that breaks the beam of light or the presence of a person that breaks the beam of light. While this patent provides detection and alarm functions for two different events, the sensor is looking for just a beam of light being broken and does not function as an occupancy sensor for the operation of lighting or other house controls such as HVAC.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,286 issued Aug. 11, 1998 to Robert Charles Greene discloses a combination infrasonic and infrared intrusion detection system. This system provides detection of intruders and has inputs for other separate devices such as smoke detectors, low temperature detectors and “panic” signals. Each of these inputs is from devices that are separate from the intrusion detection device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,204 issued Aug. 26, 2003 to Randol M. Schmurr discloses a hazard alarm system and communication therefore. The alarm and communication system allows several types of sensors to communicate over a single network without causing a conflict of the data. Each of the sensors is different and is housed in its own housing. The patent more specifically discloses the “network” rather than the sensors. While this patent discloses multiple sensors the sensors are each separate and do not operate with lighting or HVAC components within a business or residence.
What is needed is a multifunction smoke alarm having multiple sensors placed within a single unit that is used to replace a single function smoke alarm. The proposed multifunction smoke alarm unit provides multiple sensors in addition to a sensor for the detection of smoke or fire within a single housing that fits in the same space requirements as a legacy smoke detector. The additional functions provided include occupancy detection, lighting, automatic light control, HVAC control, burglar detection, intruder alarm, audible vacancy alarms and fire alarm controls that have been put into a single replacement unit.